1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to valves, and, in particular, to pressure-regulating valves.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional pressure-regulating valves can be used, for example, in hydraulic cooling circuits of an electrical generator. Generators typically include a rotor which is driven to rotate by a source of rotation, such as a gas turbine engine on an aircraft. The rotor carries electric windings, which rotate in proximity to stator windings. The rotation of the rotor adjacent to the stator generates electricity. Cooling fluid is required to be delivered to several locations within the generator to ensure continued efficient operation of the systems and components.
Traditional regulating valves can sometimes experience instability potentially resulting in cooling circuit failures. Instability can arise from insufficient damping due to trapped air in chambers of the valve, and/or to incompatibility between the pressure-regulating valve frequency response and the hydraulic circuit frequency response.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purposes. However, there is still a need in the art for systems and methods that allow for improved regulating valves. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.